Bullets and other types of ammunition serve important functions in the fields of law enforcement, military operation, personal defense, hunting, and target shooting. Hollow point bullets are known to have superior stopping power, as they can expand in a mushroom-like manner upon impact with a target. This expansion effect can prevent a bullet from passing through the target and injuring bystanders, and also allows the bullet to more fully transfer its kinetic energy to a target.